Doomsday
by notdonewithyou
Summary: With all of the inhabitants of Storybrooke heading back to the Enchanted Forest, they need to wipe the town off the map. In the process, something happens to Emma. Inspired by the Doctor Who episode.


**Takes place way down the line in the future. Our beloved Captain has two hands again. Emma has a great relationship with her parents. They're now going to make their way back to the Enchanted Forest, but the need to get rid of Storybrooke first.**

"Mom, don't worry. We're gonna be fine. We've got the two beans, okay?" Emma fixed the scarf around Snow's neck, trying not to look her in the eyes. She knew Snow was tearing up, and she couldn't bear to look at that right now.

"I know, but this is really dangerous," Snow said, reaching up to still Emma's hands. "I don't see why _you_ have to do this." Her gaze drifted over Emma's shoulder to Killian, who was helping Henry bring down the last of his bags. "He offered to do it alone…"

"I'm the Savior," she replied, letting out a breathy laugh. "It's what I do." Emma finally brought her eyes up to Snow's. "Besides, you can't honestly say that if Dad wanted to stay behind and do this that you wouldn't stay with him."

Snow sighed, knowing that Emma was right. "I know… I just worry. It's what I do," she said, giving a small smile, before pulling her into a hug. Killian and Henry had walked up behind them. Snow placed her chin on Emma's shoulder, looking Killian directly in the eyes. "I know I don't have to tell you to keep her safe."

"All will be fine, Your Majesty," he said, giving her a half grin. "She's safe with me."

Snow gave him another small smile before releasing Emma and holding her at arm's length. She smoothed Emma's hair down, pride beaming in her eyes. Over the past two years since she'd broken the curse, she'd finally got her daughter back. And she really was her parents' daughter.

Emma faltered under the gaze and gave Snow a close lipped smile. "You guys should head out. You're the last ones." Emma moved around Snow and gave Henry a tight hug. He was growing like a weed and his head now touched her chin. "You be good for your grandparents. We won't be far behind you, okay?"

"Mom, I spent six weeks without you in Neverland. I think I can manage a few hours without you." He hugged her nonetheless, knowing the severity of the mission she was on.

"You guys have the beans, right?" David asked, coming down the stairs with Emma's bags behind him. "And is everything in here? You won't be able to save anything once you guys do this."

Killian reached in his pocket and held up the small drawstring bag. "They're both in here, and the rest of the belongings are on the ship. I moved it down the bay, past the town line last night. We're prepared."

"And the harnesses?"

"I attached them to the trees this morning," Emma said, turning her attention to David. "Don't worry, Dad. We have everything ready. Now, you guys go." She began ushering them toward the door, knowing the faster they left, the faster they could get rid of all of this. "We've put this off for way too long."

"We'll see you there, okay?" David said, giving Emma a side hug, before tugging another bag over his shoulder. As Snow and Henry left the room, he gave the apartment one last look before closing the door behind him.

Killian pulled Emma into his side. "You can still go, love. They're your family. You should be with them."

Emma shook her head, wrapping her arms around his waist, "You're my family, too. And I made my choice. We've got each other's backs. I'll see them again. It's not like this is gonna take long. Blue said that the bean she enchanted should get rid of everything pretty quickly." She smiled up at him. "But thank you for offering. I love you."

"And I love you. Now let's go." He placed a kiss on top of her head before taking her hand and pulling her to the door. When they stepped out of the door, they could hear the distant whirring of a portal being opened. They could see the sky light up even more where it was opened before the light disappeared and the noise stopped.

They walked to the center edge of the town where the beanstalk was planted. It had been harvested of all its beans, and groups of people at a time had made their way back to the Enchanted Forest. All the beans were gone now, except for two. One had been enchanted with diamonds the dwarves had found deeper in the mines, and it would pull all of Storybrooke into a realm of nothing, ridding the world of the magical town forever. The other they would throw into the bay and sail the Jolly Roger back to the Enchanted Forest.

Killian pulled on the straps of the harness around Emma's waist after she'd stepped into it. He moved his hands to the straps around her thighs. He smirked, stepping around behind her. "You know this harness makes your arse look fantastic." He moved his hands up to the ones over her shoulders, making sure they were secure as well.

Emma chuckled. "Can you quit checking out and make sure I'm in here?"

He stepped back, admiring his handiwork. "I don't think you'll being going anywhere, love." He gave her a quick peck on the lips before moving to the tree next to hers, securing himself into the harness the same as he had Emma. Once he was satisfied, he pulled the enchanted bean from the bag in his pocket, holding it up. "Are you ready?"

Emma took a long look around at the buildings she could see. She'd called this place home for so long, but it was time to start fresh. She looked back, taking a deep breath and nodding. He didn't wait for anymore confirmation before throwing the bean at the broken earth a few yards away.

It took only moments before the portal began opening, and Emma was shocked by how fast they were off their feet. It felt like they were in the middle of a hurricane, wind swirling, things flying past them. She looked behind her to see buildings being uprooted from their foundations, sucked into the portal whole. She laughed to herself, thinking of how Blue had described it as "_a tad_ more powerful than your average portal bean." She looked over at Killian, who was smiling at her as well. The town was almost gone and then they were home free.

Emma's harness snapped. First it was the right leg, followed by her waist. She held her foot up straight to catch the leg hole as she began to slide out of it. She could barely hear Killian screaming her name over the whirring of the portal. She looked up to see him desperately reaching for her but just before he could, her foot slid out and she was tumbling in the air. It was mere seconds before she was consumed by the portal.

Killian wasted no time in undoing his harness. He had the bean that would take them back to the Enchanted Forest and there was no way he was going to leave her wherever that portal took her. He was so focused on getting himself free that he didn't notice the last building being uprooted and hurdling toward the portal. He got himself free just as it was pulled in by the portal, and by the time he was where the portal was, it was closed. He laid there, face to face with the patch of broken earth that hid been there before.

"No!" he screamed, moving the dirt around, trying in vain to dig to the portal that was no longer there. "NO! EMMA!" His fists pounded on the ground, frustrated, crying. "EMMA!" He let out another scream, his head sinking to the ground, tears soaking the broken earth. "Emma…"

He felt as though all the air had been sucked from his lungs and a hand was wringing his heart into nothingness. He'd finally found happiness, was finally starting a family, and just like that, it was swallowed by the earth beneath him. He screamed until his voice was hoarse, cried until there were no tears left. Her name became a whisper on the wind.

He didn't know how long he laid there, just staring in disbelief at the ground. It was dark before he even stood up. He made his way to the Jolly Roger with purpose once he was on his feet. He would get Emma back no matter the cost. He scaled the gangplank quickly, pulling ropes left and right before tossing the bean into the bay, opening the portal that was supposed to take him and Emma to their new home. He closed his eyes once he was at the helm, breathing in deeply. "I'm coming for you, Emma."

"What do you mean she's gone?" Snow asked, her hand covering her mouth. Saying the words made it real. When he first told the story, she sat there in silence and denial. A soft sob came and David pulled her into his arms.

"I'm going to get her back, I swear. I don't care if I have to scour every realm for a way to find her. I will," Killian replied, determination in his voice.

"But… How do we know she's okay?" Henry's voice came from his corner of the table in the war room. He turned to Blue. "The place you said the town was going was a place of nothingness."

"In theory, yes, it's a place of nothingness, where things go when the portals have no destination linked to them. It could also be a realm cluttered with people and things that have been through those portals," Blue said. "There's no way of knowing. No one has ever come back from there to tell us what's there."

"Well she will. Rest assured. I'll get her back." Silence enveloped the room, before an idea struck Killian. He turned his attention back to Blue. "Is there any way to contact her?"

Emma fell, landing on her back. She sat up quickly, looking around her. She saw the mangled town of Storybrooke. She saw she was surrounded by some trees as well. She also saw that there was no Killian.

She flipped over, moving the dirt with her hands. "No! No no no no! This… NO! Killian!" The dirt she moved just uncovered more dirt. She smacked the ground in anger, shaking, frustration running through her veins. Her heartbeat pounded in her ears as the screams filled the otherwise silent nothing. Her whole family was ripped away from her in a single second, just as things were finally coming together.

She fell back, bringing her knees up to her chest, taking deep breaths, trying to think of a way out of the mess she was in. She got maybe three breaths in before she heard her name.

Her head shot up at the sound, shocked when she saw a transparent Killian standing before her. She quickly dismissed it. "No. You're not real. I hit my head too hard when I fell."

He chuckled down at her. "I can assure you that I'm very real, darling. Or… As real as I can be over there. Blue is helping me send this. She's using up a lot of her magic to send it actually." He sighed happily. He was so happy that he could see her at all. "You're alive."

Emma pulled herself up, a sad smile coming to her face. "You look like a ghost…"

His gaze turned to someone else. "Can you make it any stronger?" Seconds after, he came through as if he were really there. He looked back at Emma sadly. "I'm so sorry, Emma. But I will get to you. I promise."

She felt a tear slip from her eye and wiped it away quickly. "Don't make promises you can't keep. It took a lot of magic to get that bean to come here, and it took a long time to grow those beans…"

He took a step forward, reaching out to her hand. She could feel a tingling in her hand, almost as if his energy, his love for her was strong enough to force itself through the realms. "Don't doubt me, love. I will find you. I don't care what it takes. I can't…" He broke off, trying to keep himself in check. He couldn't break down. Not in front of her. "I can't survive without you, Emma." He tilted his head away from her, but kept his eyes locked on hers. "How long do we have?"

"Not much longer," a voice floated through the air. "Make it count."

"I love you, Emma. So much." He brought his hands up to her face, closing his eyes at the sensation. "I can almost feel you..." He opened his eyes, determination setting in. "I'm marrying you when I get you back. No ifs, Emma. _When_ I have you back, you're to be my wife."

Emma smiled at him, closing her eyes, trying to lean into his hand, but remembering it wasn't there. The sensation didn't feel as strong anymore, and she began to worry. She opened her eyes to see he was fading faster than she anticipated. "I love you, too, Killian," she replied, tears slipping down her cheeks. "_When_ you have me back-" She didn't get the chance to accept. He was gone before she could get another word in. She stared at the air where he'd been before she let out a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding. _He'll find me. I know he will. _She moved over to one of the scarce trees between the buildings, removing her long coat and sat down, closing her eyes for a few minutes to gather herself together.

Killian landed on his back, before his eyes shot open. The surroundings looked as he remembered them when he spoke to Emma. He smiled widely. _I finally made it._ He scrambled to his feet. He eyes scanned the area around him until they landed on her black coat draped over one of the taller roots of a tree. He made his way over, picking it up. It wasn't warm, and he looked around frantically again before something sticking out from behind the tree caught his eye. _No._ He slowly walked around the tree, more of it becoming visible. He dropped to his knees, unable to support his weight. A skeleton was laying up against the tree trunk.

"Emma…" His hand reached out of its own accord, almost touching the bones, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. "Not again…" His grip tightened on the coat, bringing it to his face. The smell of her still lingered there, and he couldn't help himself then. His tears soaked her coat as he began to shake with anger for himself. "I'm sorry I was late…"

"Killian," a voice came from behind him. He almost thought he imagined it, but the chills that ran through his body told him otherwise. His head slowly turned. His hopes weren't crushed to dust. There in the doorway of the small supermarket from the town was Emma.

He was on his feet, and she was in his arms before either could process what was going on. He breathed her in, holding her tight, needing to know that she was really there with him. He pulled her face into his hands and crashed his lips onto hers. She responded just as quickly. _Oh she's very real. _He pulled back, looking into her eyes. "I saw the skeleton and thought-"

"Thought that I'd died and rotted away that quickly?" she said, laughing a bit. "I'm fine. I'm here, and you're here. A lot quicker than I thought you'd be."

His eyebrow quirked up. "Quickly?..." He looked her up and down, noticing very little wear and tear on her. "Emma, how long has it been since I contacted you?"

She looked up at him, confused, before glancing at her watch. "About four hours… Why?"

He pulled her to him again, taking in everything that was her once more. "It has been a long and grueling three years since _I_ spoke to _you_, Emma." He let out a shaky breath. "I saw the skeleton and your coat next to it and thought I was too late…"

She pulled him into another kiss, pouring all of her everything into it. She was so taken by his statement. He looked for her for three years. If anyone ever questioned his devotion to her, the act alone would quell the argument. "You're here and I'm here and that's all that matters. You came for me."

"And I would, again and again," he assured her, placing another kiss on her lips. "Now, would you care to get out of here?" He pulled a bean from his pocket. "I've—we all have—lived without your company for far too long."

She took it from his hand and threw it on the ground. "Let's go home, Captain."


End file.
